Baiser d'adieu
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth est partie mais Jack n'arrive pas à se contenter de son au revoir, il veut un véritable adieu… Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur le thème Baiser


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc ma toute dernière fiction pour la Communauté 30 Baisers ( mais pas ma dernière sur ce couple !) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Baiser d'adieu**

Elizabeth Turner fixa l'horizon auquel disparaissait le Hollandais Volant et soupira tristement. Will était parti finalement, pour dix ans, dix ans de solitude, dix ans d'attente. Son regard se posa sur le coffre sur lequel elle avait promis de veiller et son cœur se serra à la pensée que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son époux désormais.

Son époux…

Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était devenue la femme de Will pour de bon. Non pas qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, non, mais lorsqu'elle s'était engagée à partager sa vie elle ne se doutait pas qu'en fait elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec lui.

Elizabeth soupira et songea une fois de plus à la bataille durant laquelle ils s'étaient mariés. Tout était allé si vite, trop vite.

« Si seulement Will n'était pas allé sur le Hollandais Volant, murmura-t-elle. Si seulement je n'avais pas défié Davy Jones. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth revit l'instant terrible où Jones avait tué Will. Le cri du jeune homme, son cœur à elle qui s'était arrêté de battre et le visage de Jack au moment où Jones avait poignardé Will.

Un long soupir lui échappa et elle regarda la nuit tomber tandis que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

« Il reviendra. » Déclara une voix dans son dos.

Surprise, Elizabeth se retourna et rencontra le regard grave de Jack.

« Jack ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

Le pirate s'avança vers elle et jeta un bref regard au coffre qu'elle avait posé sur un rocher avant de répondre.

« Je me suis dit que nous aussi nous avions droit à des adieux. Je veux dire de vrais adieux, pas cette, cette ridicule cérémonie à laquelle vous vous êtes livrée sur le Black Pearl. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle jeta à son tour un regard en direction du coffre.

« Je pensais pourtant que celle-ci était plus que suffisante à vos yeux. »

Jack sourit légèrement et se laissa tomber sur le sable. Là, il agrippa une bouteille de rhum et la déboucha d'un coup de dents.

« Tenez.

- Oh non Jack, je ne crois pas que, commença Elizabeth.

- Vous avez froid, vous êtes malheureuse et vous êtes frustrée par le départ de Will. Ça fait trois raisons supplémentaires de boire.

- Et quelle est la première ? Demanda Elizabeth en prenant malgré elle la bouteille.

- Vous nous avez mené à la victoire, » sourit Jack.

Un sourire teinté d'amertume lui répondit et Jack commença à ramasser du bois.

« Je vais faire un feu.

- Un feu ? Mais…

- Trésor, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais me contenter de quelques minutes d'un adieu hâtif ? »

Elizabeth se leva et le fixa, perdue.

« Jack, je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous ?

- Je veux mon baiser d'adieu, Elizabeth.

- Quoi ?! » S'étrangla à demi la jeune femme.

Jack empila le bois et se tourna vers elle.

« Ça aurait pu marcher entre nous, vous le savez.

- Jack, j'ai fait mon choix, » souffla la jeune femme.

Jack s'approcha d'elle.

« Vraiment ? Et combien de temps avez-vous pris pour vous décider Elizabeth ? Une minute, deux ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, et je ne crois pas que

- Que c'est le bon moment pour ça ? » Rétorqua Jack.

Elizabeth rougit vivement et détourna les yeux, gênée.

« Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Peu importe trésor, je le sais c'est tout. »

Elizabeth baissa la tête et but une profonde gorgée de rhum.

« Jack, je

- Vous êtes la femme de Will, je sais. Vous avez choisi blablabla et vous allez passer dix ans à l'attendre blablabla.

- Alors pourquoi être venu ? Lui demanda Elizabeth.

- Parce que je mérite mieux qu'une étreinte hâtive au milieu de mon équipage. Vous et moi on mérite mieux Lizzie. »

Elizabeth déglutit et le fixa.

« Combien de bouteilles avez-vous bues au juste avant de venir me rejoindre ici ?

- Pas une goutte, mon ange. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes complétement fou. Il n'y a rien entre nous, je veux rien de plus que

- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici dans ce cas ? »

La jeune femme prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum et secoua la tête.

« Elizabeth. La rappela Jack. Vous et moi, je veux dire nous aimons la liberté, je sais que vous l'aimez. Je sais aussi que vous allez passer les dix prochaines années à attendre Will ainsi qu'il vous l'a demandé.

- Il ne me l'a pas demandé !

- Si, il vous l'a demandé quand il vous a confié son cœur, murmura Jack. Il vous l'a demandé lorsqu'il vous a dit de surveiller l'horizon et vous avez accepté, je sais tout cela.

- Vous nous avez espionnés ! » S'insurgea Elizabeth.

Jack la regarda d'un air outré.

« Bien sûr que non ! Si vous voulez tout savoir j'étais là pour être sûr que vous, que tout allait bien pour vous.

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que c'était pour venir réclamer une sorte de récompense, » persifla Elizabeth.

Jack soupira.

« Lizzie, je ne suis venu que parce que, parce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps, de, de,

- De quoi ?

- Bugger, Elizabeth vous m'avez embrassé puis vous m'avez enchainé !

- Je suis revenue vous chercher Jack. »

Le pirate soupira et se laissa tomber à côté du feu.

« N'en parlons plus. »

Le regard morne, il commença à boire sa propre bouteille et Elizabeth le regarda.

« Jack ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir tué.

- Ne le soyez pas, vous avez bien fait, c'était la seule chose à faire, seulement j'étais trop lâche pour m'y résoudre. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Non, vous n'êtes pas lâche Jack. Vous êtes juste… un pirate.

- Plus un homme bien ? La taquina Jack.

- Vous savez bien que si, murmura Elizabeth. Sans cela, vous auriez poignardé le cœur vous-même et je vous aurais perdus tous les deux pour toujours. »

Leurs yeux se nouèrent et Elizabeth baissa rapidement les siens, rouge de l'aveu qui venait de lui échapper.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils buvaient puis Jack reprit.

« Je ne vous aurais jamais demandé ça Lizzie.

- Quoi donc ?

- De m'attendre.

- Jack, soupira Elizabeth d'un air las.

- Vous allez abandonner la piraterie n'est ce pas ? »

Elizabeth tourna rêveusement la bouteille entre ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Vous mentez.

- Oui, je vais abandonner, Jack.

- Dommage, vous étiez faite pour ça. »

Surprise, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été trésor. Vous avez su prendre les bonnes décisions et nous avons vaincu. C'était bien joué. »

La jeune femme rosit de plaisir et secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Vous semblez ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce que je vous ai fait.

- Je vous l'ai dit Elizabeth, nous sommes pareils vous et moi, moi et vous. C'est pour ça que je ne vous aurais jamais demandé de m'attendre. »

Elizabeth médita quelques instants les paroles de Jack et son regard tomba sur le coffre contenant le cœur de Will. Mal à l'aise elle détourna les yeux et reprit une gorgée de rhum. A ses côtés, Jack garda le silence.

Elizabeth soupira. Elle avait conscience de la proximité de Jack, conscience de ce qu'il réussissait toujours à provoquer en elle. Et pire que tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que d'une certaine manière, il avait raison. Will lui avait demandé de l'attendre.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? Finit par demander Jack.

- Que vous avez raison sur Will. Il m'a demandé de l'attendre et j'ai accepté.

- Je vois, » répondit Jack d'un ton morne.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui avec hésitation.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose sur laquelle vous avez raison Jack. Vous méritez mieux qu'une étreinte rapide sur le pont du Pearl.

- Il n'est pas question que de moi, » murmura Jack.

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise et il poursuivit.

« Il s'agit de nous Lizzie. Je sais que vous avez choisi, que vous allez attendre Will à cause de votre stupide sens de l'honneur et de la parole donnée.

- Jack je

- Laissez-moi parler ! Je ne suis pas ici pour vous forcer la main ou pour vous convaincre de changer d'avis. Je laisse ça à d'autres. Si je suis là Elizabeth c'est parce que… Je sais que nous nous reverrons pas et je sais pourquoi mais je voulais avoir une chance de vous dire vraiment adieu.

- Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher Jack, murmura Elizabeth.

- Bien sûr que si ! Pesta le pirate. Et vous aussi vous le savez sinon vous ne seriez pas partie. »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et Jack soupira.

« Un véritable baiser d'adieu Elizabeth… Pour nous. »

Emue, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« Oh Jack… »

Elizabeth reposa la bouteille dans le sable et se leva.

« Venez.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Jack en se redressant.

Elizabeth le regarda, troublée, et avança lentement vers lui. Les yeux dans les siens, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, nouant leurs bouches pour un long baiser passionné. Sous ses lèvres, Jack frissonna et elle le sentit l'enlacer alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore.

Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, Elizabeth se détacha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai envie d'être un pirate, une dernière fois. » Murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire lui répondit et Jack se laissa tomber sur le sable, la main dans la sienne. Il l'attira vers le sol et Elizabeth le laissa l'allonger à côté du feu.

« Egoïste, » murmura Jack avec tendresse.

La jeune femme sourit et il l'embrassa à nouveau tandis qu'il caressait ses cuisses, remontant sa tunique noire sous ses doigts.

Elizabeth soupira sous sa bouche et s'attaqua à l'une des deux ceintures que le pirate portait. Leurs doigts se rejoignirent et Jack libéra sa bouche pour se débarrasser de sa chemise. Elizabeth soupira à nouveau et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser. Les mains de Jack défirent les boutons de sa robe et elle sentit ses doigts parcourir sa peau alors qu'il lui ôtait lentement sa tunique.

« Tu es sûre ? » Souffla-t-il en caressant ses seins.

En guise de réponse, Elizabeth lui sourit et il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou avant de descendre plus bas, suivant la ligne de son ventre jusqu'à son intimité humide. Là, Elizabeth se cambra alors qu'il l'embrassait goulument. Elle sentit sa langue la fouiller avec douceur puis il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Excitée, Elizabeth se redressa pour l'embrasser tandis que ses doigts étreignaient nerveusement le pantalon du pirate qui se tortilla pour s'en débarrasser.

Nu à son tour, Jack la serra contre lui et elle frissonna en sentant son sexe dur contre elle.

« Notre nuit. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'allonger sous lui.

Elizabeth le fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il se guidait en elle. Une fois dans son étroitesse, Jack soupira longuement et noua ses doigts aux siens avant d'aller et venir lentement en elle. Elizabeth ferma à demi les yeux, haletante, alors qu'il prenait son temps.

« Lizzie, » gémit Jack.

Le regard voilé par le plaisir, elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la main pour caresser son visage, l'attirant à elle tandis que ses cuisses s'écartaient encore.

« Oui, » râla Jack.

Les bras d'Elizabeth se refermèrent autour de son cou alors que ses cuisses étreignaient sa taille et Jack accéléra en elle, ses coups de reins devenant de plus en plus puissants à mesure que leur plaisir enflait.

« Oui, » gémit Elizabeth en se rejetant en arrière, offerte au pirate.

Sur elle, Jack ralentit alors qu'elle serrait le sable entre ses doigts, incapable de retenir ses cris de plaisir. Le souffle court, Elizabeth commença à trembler et Jack gémit alors qu'elle se cambrait brusquement.

« C'est, c'est, c'est, Ja, » bredouilla Elizabeth alors que la fin se perdait dans un cri de plaisir.

Sur elle, Jack se crispa alors qu'elle haletait et il jouit à son tour dans un cri, le visage trempé de sueur.

Pantelante, Elizabeth lui adressa un regard perdu alors qu'il roulait à ses côtés et reprenait sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux. Le pirate sourit en la sentant trembler contre lui et il caressa tendrement ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Je t'avais dit que ça aurait pu marcher entre nous, » murmura Jack.

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui et il l'attira contre son torse.

« Ne t'en fais pas trésor, je tiendrais ma parole, pas de promesse. Juste toi et moi, libres. »

Elizabeth sourit et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chaleur et le bien-être.

_Le lendemain_

Jack finit de boucler sa seconde ceinture et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Cette fois nous y sommes, » murmura t'il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, le cœur serré.

« Oui. »

Jack ramassa son tricorne et l'enveloppa d'un regard chaleureux.

« Soit heureuse Lizzie, quelle que soit la vie que tu mèneras. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack se détourna et Elizabeth le regarda partir, une boule au ventre. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita à sa suite, comme elle l'avait fait avec Will la veille.

Jack l'enlaça et leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau pour un long baiser dont tous deux savaient que cette fois ce serait le dernier. Les yeux dans les siens, Elizabeth soupira.

« Ça aurait pu marcher entre nous… Si il n'y avait pas eu

- Je sais, la coupa Jack. Adieu Lizzie.

- Adieu Jack. » Murmura la jeune femme tandis qu'il s'éloignait en chaloupe.

Son regard se posa sur le Pearl qui attendait à l'horizon et elle se tourna vers le coffre qui contenait le cœur de Will. Elle ne regrettait rien.


End file.
